Accident
by Sniperk
Summary: What it is that define a lucky person? When something happens to you, what is it that passes in the heads of your closest friends." A drabble that turned into story. R&R plz. This is my first English fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First time writing a english fic. Choose Saki because is one of the shows in watching and enjoying now. This story was supposed to be a one-shot but I couldn't get to end in one go, so I'll split it up.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Saki. If I did it would turn into a Yuri mess... Oh, wait. It already is.

* * *

**Accident**

by Sniperk

xxx

It was dark. I couldn't really understand what just happened. Everything was dark. Every single fiber of my being is telling me that I wasn't asleep, and a hand in front os my eyes were all that I needed to make sure they were open.

Was I blind? Did I have gone blind? Can't be.

It was then that I realized. If I was blind, I was deaf too, because nothing came to my ears. Just silence. Not even my heartbeats.

What the hell happened?

Last thing I remenber I running towards her. She, the cutest thing I ever got to know, a not-so-secret crush of mine, was there.

And then, all of sudden, everything went pitch black.

Am I standing?

Am I lying down?

...

Am I dead?!

* * *

I saw her, up the stairs on the side of the road. The place were we always met. That now dreaded place.

I heard her call out to me at the same time I looked up to her.

She started to run down, and a few seconds later she was in front of me, but not in the way I expected.

She came stumbling down the set of stairs, hitting her head hard against the concrete and the steel of the handrails.

There was blood coming from her, creating a pool from below her body. What the hell happened?

Took me too much time to realize that she was already out cold. Who wouldn't be in this situation?

She was the luckyiest person I've ever met, but there she was, lying flat in the concrete of the road, with blood spilling from her.

I screamed.

I screamed her name, screamed for help, screamed to God, screamed just to get the attention of someone, who could do something, someone who could save her.

She was lying there, on her front, with her head sideways. Her eyes, that always said something, be it fear, confidence, or joy, were open.

Lifeless.

That was not the time to think about such things but they came to me on their own.

Someone, sended by God maybe, answered my screams.

I hadn't even touched her, afraid to make things even worse.

This person pushed me aside and started to touch her, do things to her...

I didn't understand anything anymore.

All I saw was her body there.

The person took a cellphone and dialed somewhere.

It didn't reach my ears, or my brain didn't aknowlodged the words.

I was panicked.

Few moments later and I was in the back of a van.

A siren screaming in my ears.

She was lying in a stretcher.

Some people moving about in that small space.

I was in a corner.

Someone was asking me questions about her. I don't remember if I answered. I guess I did.

Her blood stained uniform got teared open.

The ambulance stopped, and just when I got off of it I realized that we were at the local hospital.

I hoped beyond hope that that small countryside hospital would be enough to help her.

She was a lucky person after all.

I took her hand in mine while they were rushing with her inside the building.

Cold.

Too cold.

'It's the weather. It's cold out today. She's okay.'

I tried to soothe myself, even though I knew that we were near the end of spring.

Once we got to another door inside, that had a sign saying 'emergency', someone grabbed me, and took me away from her.

He said something, but my hand was still stretched in the air, in her direction.

She was with her eyes already closed.

And the door closed on me.

I didn't see her anymore.

The person was still holding me.

He took me to one of the chairs nearby.

I sat there, with my eyes still fixated on the door.

A small sob came up my throat, a sob that turned weep, then into a cry and not much longer later into a wail.

My cell ringed inside my pocket.

The man seeing that I hadn't noticed it, or wasn't going to answer it, took it from my pocket and hit the answer button.

* * *

I needed to get there as fast as I could.

Not having a car in these hours is a pain in the ass, but thank god, I was near the faculty office when I decided to ring her to tell about the plans for the day.

When some other person answered in her place I almost thought that I had speed-dialed the wrong number, but the shock that came after it made me feel like I SHOULD have dialed the wrong number.

The words that the person was saying were almost unbelievable, but the wail I heard in the background told me that it was quite serious.

It was really happening.

I finished the call and stormed in the faculty office.

Several teachers were awed by my boldness, but that wasn't the time for that.

Someone I held dear was in a pinch, a literally life and death situation, and I needed to get there.

Fast.

The bespectacled girl that was there with me was completely lost as in what was happening.

After a few moments and exchanged words, one of the teachers raised from his seat and said to meet him at the parking lot in five minutes.

I took off to the shoe rack, dialing for the only person I know that could answer more about her than myself.

He picked up, and after a few words exchanged, he cut the call.

We met by the shoe lockers.

The bespectacled girl had already gone to talk to the last one, the only one that could make the wailing girl stop, even if it was for a few moments.

The four of us were in the parking lot, waiting for the ride.

The teacher opened his mouth to say something, probably about the amount of people gathered, but I spoke before him, telling him to save the questions to later, because at that moment every second counted.

He understood and we cramped in the car.

The teacher didn't measured efforts to get there fast.

If this wasn't a situation that required that kind of speed, I was going to yell at him to slow down.

Not a word was spoken during the drive.

Once we got there, I could hear the twin-tailed girl crying her lungs out from another room.

By the time I registered that she saw me, I was already being wraped in a tight hug, and a wet felling in my chest.

I tried to settle her, to get some answers, but almost immediately I understood that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Someone called us, a nurse, asking if one of us could help her fill the papers about the patient.

Our only male companion, aside from the teacher, accompanied her, while getting his phone.

Where was he dialing?

Probably her house, but at this time of the day, no one would be there.

I took to my surroundings and saw the apprehension in the faces of the two other girls.

I called the little one, and asked her to try and calm our pink-haired friend down.

They were together for much more time than any other of us, and she should be able to.

They were close friends after all.

* * *

I had no idea of what to do.

She was crying so hard that it left me wondering if she had ever cryed in her entire life.

I tried to soothe her, got her to drink some water, to no avail.

It took quite some time to get her to talk, but every time she started, her tears started again.

She couldn't remember what had happened without feel the same things again, over and over.

I gave up trying to know what happened and, even though I was about to cry myself, tryed to make her calm down.

I caught her hand and took her outside the building.

It was a fairly small hospital, in a fairly small countryside town, almost like a big normal house, but the signboard still stated, it was a hospital.

A place where people go when they are injured, and that was something that I wanted to take out of her mind for now.

I wanted her to get herself together.

By the roadside there was some benches.

I picked one with the shade of a nearby tree and sat her there.

After some time, she started to calm down a little, and, for the first time in that day, I managed to see her eyes.

Red.

I get her to lie in my lap and caress her hair.

She was still sobbing but at least managed to tell what happened till the end, before starting to cry again.

I looked at the hospital door and see our second eldest senpai.

I waved to her, and when she got close enough I told her the story my crying friend had just passed on to me.

The green haired bespectacled senpai go back inside the building.

I'm still petting my crying friend.

If she wasn't the same age as me, I would be crying right about now too.

But I had to be strong in this situation.

I had to be there for her.

* * *

How can someone so lucky be so clumsy?

Well, I guess that she was alive and kickin' till now just because she was lucky.

How was I gonna tell her father this?

'Hi, it's me. Look, you're clumsy daughter just fell out a set of stairs and is in the hospital getting trated right now.'

I don't even know him all that well.

I only met him once, in the parent-teacher convention in middle school.

How could I tell him something like that.

And it had to be me, because, between the five of us, I was the only one that knew him at all.

Damn.

She's my friend, damnit.

How could I be sarcartic at a time like that.

I guess it was my way of not break and start weep like our friend.

I couldn't blame her.

She was there.

She saw happening.

It's gonna haunt her for a while.

I took a sit beside our club president, supported my elbows on my knees and my chin in my closed fists.

I tried to call her father earlier but there was only the machine for answer.

Damnit.

I saw our teacher talking with the nurses.

Too far away to make out what they were talking about.

I called him over and asked if in her records at school there wasn't a contact number for her father.

He said it was possible and was going in the direction of the pay phone when I was already dialing the school number.

After a few moments, and a few words, I got the number.

I called but he was out of the office so I leaved a message for him, with the hospital address.

After a few more minutes the teacher said that he would be going back to school, but that we could stay there.

He was going to explain what was happening to our homeroom teachers.

I accompanied him to his car, and after a few words, he was off.

I looked to the roadside and saw the two freshmen girls on a bench.

The bigger one laying on the shoulder of the little one.

How much time had passed since it happened?

I didn't know, or cared at the moment.

All I wanted was to know if my friend was going to be alright...

No.

WHEN she was going to be alright.

* * *

It took the better half of the morning till the doctor came from the door to talk to us.

She was stable.

The injuries were treated, but she was still in a induced comatose state.

She was in the ICU, but there was no immediate danger to her life.

A sigh of relief formed itself in my throat but stayed there.

There was something missing.

The doctor wasn't finished yet.

He said that her spine was broken in two points near the neck, and, even if she survived, she would probably be tetraplegic, but that was something to be seen because as of yet she still had no reactions.

I looked around and saw that I was the only between the three of us that hadn't yet leaved the doctor to spare their ears and thoughts to aknowlodge that fact.

After a few more complicated medical terms that I didn't quite get it, he leaved.

I was still wondering if that was good or bad, when a man stormed in the place calling for our sleeping beauty.

Didn't took me long to realize that he was her father.

I took off my glasses to clean it, because they got blurry all of sudden.

Only after I put them on again, was that I realized that blurriness were from the tears swelling up in my eyes.

I took a deep breath, took of my glasses again and called for the man.

After a few introductions, we explained to him what happened.

When I realized, he was already at the counter, asking if he could see her.

He then entered a door that the attendant showed to him.

I was happy that she was alive, but at what price.

Would she be okay after today?

Would she come back to be the amazing mahjong player that she was?

Would she come back to be our _taishou_ again?

Would she come back to see us as her friends?

Would she come back at all?

* * *

A/N: I know the mood for this story is completely different from Saki, but I liked this way. Should I finish it? Review plz.


	2. Chapter 2

As I said, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I had to split it.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Saki... or her friends for that matter.

* * *

**Accident Part 2  
**

by Sniperk

xxx

Have you ever got the feeling that you are having a dream that turns into a nightmare, even tough you are still wide awake?

This feeling is too familiar to me now.

I was there when she...

Yeah...

And I wanted to be there when she woke up. Because she would wake up.

Three days had passed, and I had gone home only once to take a shower and change clothes before coming back there.

I would be there when she woke up. Even if it meaned that I had to disobey my father.

Nothing was going to stop me from being there.

She was already out of the intensive care. They had put her in a normal room.

I never thought that this little hospital even had a doctor capable of handle her injuries, let alone an ICU unit .

She was indeed a lucky person. Her father came later that day, to see her progress. Still wearing his suit.

I remenber that even tough we were in the same room for almost three days, we hadn't yet introduced ourselves properly.

I wasn't really in the mood for pleasantries. I guess the others had already introduced me to him, so he never bothered to ask my name, or my relantionship with her.

The only words that he said to me in all this time was for me to take good care of her. I almost snapped at him when he said that, because I was going to even if he didn't said that, but I realized that it was just his way to show some apreciation for me.

He understood that I wouldn't leave that place before I saw her eyes open again.

Before she was looking at me while calling my name.

It was late already, but I didn't had the will to let go of her hand.

I started to remenber our fun times together, in the training camp, the tournament, the pool, the beach.

That night with the fireflies... I saw her, looking at me in the eyes, her ruby orbs invading mine in a way that made my mind go blank.

All I could feel was the blood rushing to my face.

To think I would blush so hard just having her looking at me.

She lifted her hand and started to caress my hair.

Her body moving close to mine.

A tight embrace.

Not a word spoken.

The feeling of her body started to fade from mine.

Just the caressing hand was still on my head.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was sleeping.

But the caressing hand was still there.

She was awake.

Her hand was the one touching my head.

A small smile on her face.

Tears came immediatly to my eyes.

I cryed her name while tackling her in a hug.

I could feel that she winced in pain.

I heard when gasped for air.

But it didn't register in my mind.

She was awake.

She was okay.

She was obviously in pain, but didn't even once protested against my movements.

I started to sob, still holding her, as if she was a soldier that came back alive from the war.

In a certain way, she really was.

The nurses came to see what was happening.

It was only then that I realized that it was already dark outside.

In fact it was almost dawn.

The doctor came a few minutes later, and ran a few tests on her.

She was still smiling.

All the time.

Even when the doctor wasn't.

He said to her get some more rest.

She was still weak, but she would be alright.

He asked me to go outside because he needed some time alone with her.

Morning came.

I got my cell and called everyone, telling the news.

Between yawns and waking up noises I could feel that every single one of them were happy.

She was a good friend after all.

She was a really lucky person after all.

They needed to know the news.

Everything else could wait.

* * *

Why does everything had to be so extreme?

In a moment all I could see was darkness, and I couldn't feel or hear anything.

It was like I was drifting in a pool of nothingness.

In the next moment it was bright, like I was staring directly at the sun from point blank.

My eyes closed and I winced at the pain in my head.

And in my body.

My whole body hurting.

I opened my eyes again, slowly.

Didn't recognize the scenery.

I was lying down, looking to an unfamiliar white ceiling.

I lifted my left hand and saw some thing in my arm.

An intravenous.

Was I in a hospital?

I tried to lift my right arm and realized that I couldn't do it.

Looking at my unresponsive limb I saw her.

Her head resting in her crossed arms on the side of the bed.

I couldn't help but to smile at that sight.

She was trully beautiful.

Her right hand was holding mine firmly.

But she was asleep.

I gently freed my hand and use it to touch her face.

Her skin was soft and smooth.

Her pink hair didn't sport her usual twintailed hairdo with the red ribbons.

It was down.

I stroked her hair a little, feeling the strands tangling between my fingers.

Truly beautiful.

My mind started to drift.

I stared at her lips.

She woke up, and before I could realize she was embracing me, calling my name.

My body protested the sudden movement, wich made me gasp, but I could feel the smile in my face growing wider.

Even if the pain was almost unbearable, all I could feel at that moment was her warmth.

Her tears moisting my gown.

A woman dressed as a nurse came into the room, looking rather distressed.

My friend unwraped her embrace but not my hand.

She was still holding it when the nurse had gone to call the doctor.

Only after he came and asked her to move out of the room was that realization came to me.

I was really in a hospital bed.

I was a patient.

The pain confirmed that.

There was medical equipments attached to my body.

A beep sound came at regular intervals from somewhere near.

I started to panic at the same time the beep intervals became closer to one another.

But one look at the sapphire blue eyes was enough to calm me down again.

The smile that had faded came back just like that.

She was there.

The feeling of having her near me was enough for me to continue to smile even when the doctor started with a barrage of questions.

He said that I too should have many querys about the situation, but in fact I wasn't really paying attention to it.

All I needed was her.

Everything else could wait.

* * *

I heard a high pitched electronic sound.

I raised my hand and bumped the snooze button in the alarm clock.

I was still too tired to get up from the comfort of my bed.

But the sound didn't stop.

Peeking at the red numbers of the alarm clock I realized that it wasn't from it that the sound was coming, since there was almost a whole hour till the time I had set it up to go off.

I took my hand to the other side of the clock when to get my phone that was ringing.

I jumped and answered in a instant when I saw the ID.

She started to talk as soon as I picked up.

She didn't even bother to make sure I was listening.

From what she said only two words made through my sleeping mind into my brain.

'Awake' and 'Okay'.

She didn't have to say the specifics.

From the two words I could conect the rest of the dots on my own.

I said I would be there in a flash.

Took me exactly eleven minutes and thirty two seconds to take light shower, do my morning hygiene, get my gakuran and a bread with some strawberry jelly spatted into it.

I took off from my house just like that, still munching on the treat like it was made of air.

I got on the first bus of the morning, and found out that I wasn't alone.

The club president and our second year senpai were already there.

The only one missing was the tacos-maniac but that was understandable.

She lived in the other side of the town, and commuted in a bike.

I still remember that during the tournament I had to go all the way there to accompany her in the middle of the night, so she didn't had to go alone.

I waved to the senpais and sat in a bench in front of them, turning in my side, so I could talk to them.

The faces I saw in them were a weird mix of joy, tiredness and relief.

My cell had gone off again.

The same ID as before.

Again she didn't wait for me to say anything before telling me to call the father of our short haired friend.

I could feel the happiness in her voice.

Never mind the time she was there.

She cut the call and I dialed the number for the house of our now awoken damsel.

No one picked up.

I tryed again but again no answer besides the machine.

I decided to leave a message anyway.

I figured that her father already got a call from the medical staff and was in his way to the hospital, if wasn't there already.

I turn myself in the bench again to talk with the senpais.

There's a glimmer in their eyes that I thought I was never gonna see again.

The green haired smirked and the eldest just smiled.

Nothing more mattered to any of us.

She was okay.

Everything else could wait.

* * *

I was panting already.

My seemingly never ending energy was in fact ending.

The pedals were starting to get heavy.

But that was okay.

I was near the place already.

I still had more in me.

I had a load of tacos the night before.

My mother always yells at me for eating something so heavy at night, claiming that it was going to give nightmares.

In that moment, I was thankful for the trip she and my father had made the day before.

It's true that I had a nightmare that night but it was worth it.

I was woked up with the greatest news I could want in the morning.

News that came at the same time the nightmare was at it's peak, and I was about to be eaten by a healthy salad monster or something alike.

I don't remenber clearly right now, nor care about it anyway.

I can already see the building, and the signboard.

In front of it a bus is stopping.

I pedaled harder at the sight of my friends getting off of it.

A few seconds later and I was in making my trademark maneuver in my bike, standing only in the rear wheel, with the face of our male friend only a few inches away from the rubber of the front tire.

He flops on the sidewalk and I let the gravity make it's work landing the front wheel in the space between his body and his arm.

The other two girls are laughing.

I am too.

Even him, despite almost being crushed by my maneuver, was laughing in the floor.

We needed this.

He got up and I took my bike to a side and chained it to a pole, then got back with the others.

When we got inside the building, our amazingly well endowed friend was already waiting.

She said that the doctors were examining our taisho right now so we had to wait.

Her father was there too.

Walking from one side to another in the room.

If I didn't knew better I'd think we were in the waiting room of a maternity and his wife was about to give birth.

I took my time to hug my middle school friend, seeing that the brightness in her eyes was back.

My friends always tell me that me and sadness were two things that didn't go well together.

And you know what?

I think they are right in this.

That's why I didn't cry with her.

A few minutes later the doctor came from the door and was surprised to see all of us there.

He took off his glasses, and looked around the room searching for the father of our friend.

When he saw him, he smiled and shaked his hand.

Said that his daugther was really an amazingly lucky person.

As if we didn't knew this already.

If she had gotten to the hospital few moments later, she wouldn't make it.

Or if she made it, she would be in need of a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

Thankfully that was not the case.

She received a good treatment at the site and when she got to the hospital she was already stable.

Only a little more of blood loss and she would have a brain damage beyond repair.

Her spine was damaged nonetheless, but the nerves weren't severed and the bones would heal with time.

After the doctor finished, the room went silent.

No one dared to take the risk of aknowlodge some other 'but' in the doctor speech, if there was one.

The doctor seeing that no one had questions for him said that she would be in her room in a few minutes, but she would still be in the hospital till her rehabilitation.

The room continued in silence for a few more moments till we heard a small sob.

I looked to my side and saw her crying again.

Tears of joy.

Her eyes were brimming with happiness.

We all wanted to see our lucky friend.

Everything else could wait.

* * *

I felt my knees trying to give away.

I leaned against the wall to keep me up.

She was okay, thank god, she was okay.

And after this ordeal was over it would be like it never happened in the first place.

I still remenber the first day when the father of our pink haired friend got here.

I don't know what got into me.

I simply hissed him away from her that day.

He wanted her to come back home, but I knew she would rather stay here.

With her secret not so well hidden love.

Really, I'm have nothing against gay people so I didn't really understand all how can the two of them be so crazy about each other, but neither of them had confessed.

I liked to think that it wasn't necessary.

But everything has a limit, and this whole ordeal was it.

I was gonna take matters in my own hands if necessary.

The only male representant of my club was obviously infatuated with her too, but I think he too knew that it was hopeless.

He wasn't dumb.

A little slow, but not dumb.

After that day, her father never came to the hospital again.

I don't know if he called her during this time, but that didn't matter too.

We were all already in the other side of the door identified with the name of the focus of our attention in the last few days.

She still didn't remenbered what happened in that morning, or how did she get so badly injured.

I leaned against the door, watching the others fuss over her.

The smile never faded from her face.

After a few minutes she turned to me and asked when would she be able to play again.

The doctor said something about rehabilitation so I thought it would take a while till she was discharged.

As I said that her smile got smaller, but before it faded completely, I said that I would try to get a portable game or something.

Her eyes lit up instantly.

I got to her bedside and winked at her.

The expression of confusion in her face made it even more amusing for me.

I called everyone else to leave the room.

We said our goodbyes.

Once out of the room I turned and asked to the sapphire eyed girl to stay behind.

She looked confused at first, but turned around and gone back into the room.

I looked at my bespectacled friend and grinned.

She understood immediatly and the four of us were out of there in no time.

I looked at my watch.

Ten in the morning.

Good thing today was sunday because we would have missed all morning classes if it was a normal school day.

I started to walk in the direction of the shopping district wich was thankfully near.

One by one the other two had gone off on their own.

In the end was just me and my second year kohai.

We needed to buy our 'get well' present for our taisho.

She was okay now.

Everything else could wait.

* * *

Several months had passed since that dreaded day.

She still didn't remenbered what happened but was as if it didn't really happened.

About three months ago she discarded the crutches, and now she walks normally.

The only thing that really changed was the overprotectiveness of our twin tailed friend.

Every set of stairs that they need to get by, she would hold her hand.

Not that nowadays they didn't held each others hands almost all the time already, but when it came to these places, she would really grip the short haired one's hand.

That day, I heard that they hit it off.

Although nothing really changed between us, or between them, but both of them confirmed if asked.

They didn't hide it, but didn't make effort to show it either.

The only real difference was the hands.

They were always helding each other hands.

I'm heading to the club room right now.

The club that I'm soon to be president.

That doesn't sound right.

The only one in the club that I can still beat without a doubt is our only male companion, but that is something that he said it will change.

This year he would enter the individuals tournament, and win, or so he said.

When I get to the club, only one person is there.

The soon to be former president.

The one that actually ressurected this club from the ashes.

The person that I had the most admiration in these two years of school together.

Without turning, she talks to me.

How she does that is something I'll never understand.

She know it's me, and know that I'm alone.

She's tidying the room, or more specifically, the shelfs, that held our books, trophys, and more recently, a case with a portable mahjong game.

It was pretty low quality, but our taisho said that this was the place were it should be.

She look up to the top of the shelf, were is placed our most prized trophy, a photo of the six of us, and I see the tears in her eyes.

Those tears weren't of sadness, as in the day we almost lost our friend, nor were of joy, the ones I saw that night when we finally won the tournament.

They were tears of fullfillment.

Tears of a job well done.

Tears of mission acomplished, so to speak.

Another thing I'll never know.

She never let tears touch her eyes in when there's someone else besides me around.

I feel a little proud.

Her eyes turn back to me.

And I already see the nostalgia in them.

We hear the faint noises of people getting close to the door.

She quickly wipes her face to receive the other members.

When they enter she is already the picture of confidence.

The little one dashes inside immediatly to hug our still president.

The other three are helding plastic bags.

The party was ready.

All we needed was there.

Our respectable student congress president was still there.

Our well endowed online player was there.

Our tacos crazed loli was there.

Our male slave/member was there.

And our taisho was there too, after getting over a big crisis.

We felt the luckyest people in the world.

We would party all we wanted.

Everything else could wait.

* * *

A/N: I know this characters don't fit well in the tragedy/angst type of story, but I wanted to show their friendship and this was what I came up with. I'll try to write something in another genre sometime soon. Read & Review plz. I beg of you.


End file.
